Growing For a dream
by Harmony the Hedgehog
Summary: Newest Starlight Academy Student Harukaze Kristen is meeting up with her friend Ichigo to give the new girl a tour of the school. What happens when the new girl is and old friend of Kristen. This is going to be interesting


I don't not own Sonic the hedgehog and Aikatsu. All copyright goes to Sega and Toei Animations.

* * *

I had woke up with the sunshine in my eyes, I instantly pull the covers over my head trying to block the light. I then turn to the clock on the desk next to my bed, it reads 7:56am. " Great! Second week of school and I'm still waking up late". Immediately I jumped out of bed and went to my closet to get ready for classes. When I was ready, or at least I thought I was ready, I rushed out my dorm room and head for the lobby with my bag in hand.

When I reached the lobby I saw three girls standing by the door chatting. I knew who they were by sight, one of them was blonde with a red ribbon and her eyes were a sort of pink-redish color. She had saw me and they gave me a weird look "Morning Doremi-Chan, what's the rush?" I slowed down to catch my breath " I overslept so I need to get to get to class" " But they're no classes today " one of the others said, I froze " Kiriya-sama really?" " You can call me Aoi and yeah they announced it during last weeks class, weren't you paying attention?" Aoi said " Heh...not really " I rub the back of my head in embarrassment.

" Don't worry Doremi, Ichigo does the same thing" the other girl says " Well if Shibuki-sama says its true then I can believe her" I said in a joking voice " Please call me Ran" She said. "If its okay with you" I said in a shy way " Its alright with us Doremi" Ichigo said " Here why do I fix your hair, it all over the place" Aoi says while taking a brush out of her bag. She sat me down a near by bench and took out my headband and started to fix my hair." You were really in a rush weren't you?" Ran asked me putting her hand on her hips " Yeah I was" " So Ichigo told us about what happen last night, was it true you had a nightmare?" Aoi asked concerned " Yeah but don't worry, I'm all over it" I gave them a comforting smile.

"So about this new student, are we meeting her here?" I asked looking at Ichigo." Yeah I think she should be on her way right now" Ichigo said as she check her wrist watch." There you go Doremi" Aoi says as she finished touching up my hair. I pull out my aikatsu phone and look at my hair through the reflection. "Thanks Aoi" I say with a smile " No problem, next time I just text when we don't have class 'kay" Aoi joked "I would appreciate it" I gave her an awkward smile. "You know I never understood why you didn't want a roommate" Ichigo stated " I was never the type to share a room with others, only with my brother" I say with a reinsuring face.

I then see a girl with a luggage in hand coming through the entrance to the dorm." Um... I think I found our new student" I say while pointing at the door and the others look in the direction I was pointing at. I then stand up and we go and stand by the door. The student then made it to the front of the door. Ichigo is the first to speak " Hello and welcome to the Starlight Academy. My name is Hoshimiya Ichigo" then the rest of us introduce ourselves " My name is Kiriya Aoi" "Shibuki Ran, welcome" " And my name is Harukaze Kristen but you can call me Doremi" I said feeling pretty proud of myself. " Its so nice to meet you, My name is Kazekeseki Sarah. You all must be my tour guides." Sarah said " Yep but we should get you settle in first. What dorm number they gave you?" Aoi asked

Sarah then pulled out a piece of paper and show it to us, my eyes widened when I saw the number. "Well go figure, I'm your roommate" " Well then, Doremi will show you to your dorm room" Ran said. I then took Sarah's luggage and showed her to her room." Well here is your room" i said gesturing the small room. It wasn't until then I notice her, her hair was like Aoi's color but more darker blue and it was the same length as mines. Her eyes were a jade green too, she also were a headband with stars on them, just like mines but without the heart. If you weren't so close you could mistake us as twins I thought, she look just like me.

"So Kristen is it right?" Sarah asked as she was unpacking her things " Yeah but you can call me Doremi" I say." When then Doremi, I hope we become great bud's" Sarah says as she holds her hand out, I take it and shake it trying not to rude. Something about this girl reminded me of my brother, I don't know why thought." Well then, why don't we finish unpacking your stuff later and meet with Ichigo and the others" I suggeged "Sure let's go" Sarah says eager to see the academy. We then left the room and met up with the others. Ichigo, Aoi, and Ran took us all over the school grounds. I never been all over the school so this was pretty new to me, almost like my tour.

We were at the place where the classes take place, I saw some of the auditions that were open. One of them caught my attention " Fly High Dream audition?" Ichigo then walks up next to me and looks at the information "Yeah its being held here. You should enter it" " You think I should?" I said " Sure you would fit the image" Aoi said. It was official, I was going to sign up for the audition.

* * *

Hi hi! This is the first chapter of this story. Now before I leave it off, there are a few things in this story I need to explain. one this was before BBW( better in both ways) it was an old idea of mines but never got around to finishing it. Two, this story may be completely different in the story telling if Sarah , so until I right a few chapters later in my first story with Sarah in it, this story might have to wait a while. Maybe we can say this is its different universe then the other story. Anyway Im writing too much (lol) so hope you enjoyed bye bye :)


End file.
